<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by glitterandtears6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537816">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6'>glitterandtears6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Phil Lester, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is too tired to function because of tour, so Dan takes care of him (despite also being quite tired).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, tour was taking a toll on Dan and Phil. Between performing in front of millions, meeting thousands, and still putting out content, the pair were exhausted.</p>
<p>So, it wasn't Phil's fault he passed out on the desk as they were getting ready to film a gaming video. Dan had left the office to grab drinks, and when he returned he saw Phil's head tucked into his elbow, his breathing slow. </p>
<p>"Phil?" Dan whispered amusedly. </p>
<p>Phil didn't respond. Dan took a step closer and saw that Phil was, in fact, asleep. Deciding to wake him, Dan sat next to him and put a hand on his back. </p>
<p>"Phil, wake up." </p>
<p>Slowly, Phil's head rose from the desk. He turned to look at Dan, blinking slowly. "What?"</p>
<p>"Aren't we filming a gaming video?"</p>
<p>Phil squinted at Dan before nodding slowly.</p>
<p>Dan chuckled. "Y'know, maybe we can film tomorrow. You obviously need rest."</p>
<p>"No," Phil protested. "I'm awake." He wiggled his shoulders and sat up straight. </p>
<p>The beginning of the video went off without a hitch. Phil gave a peppy intro, then Dan opened Sims 4 and gave the audience a recap of what had happened last episode. As Dan began to move Dil and his family around the screen, Phil's eyelids became heavy. Dan turned just in time to see Phil's head bob adorably.</p>
<p>Dan giggled. "Phil."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Phil grunted. He sat back up. "Oh my god, sorry."</p>
<p>"Phil? I seriously don't care if we don't get this filmed today. Let's get you to bed," Dan suggested, a smile evident in his voice. </p>
<p>Phil groaned. "One more try?"</p>
<p>Dan looked his best friend over. "Sure."</p>
<p>They had made it about five more minutes when Dan noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw Phil's chair tipping towards him. He pushed it upright, Phil still asleep.</p>
<p>"Alright. Come on, get up. You're going to bed."</p>
<p>Phil couldn't bring himself to say anything. When Dan stood, he just looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Phil, I'm not letting you stay sleeping on a chair in here. Come on."</p>
<p>Phil muttered, "Too tired."</p>
<p>Dan shook his head. "Alright, big baby." He leaned down and hooked his hands under Phil's arms, lifting him. Once Phil was up, he began to lean forward dazedly. He looked as if he was about to cry out of exhaustion, and he was still leaning closer and closer towards Dan's lips.</p>
<p>At the last second, Phil seemed to snap back into reality. "S- sorry." His voice was barely audible.</p>
<p>Dan observed Phil, who was now blushing and turned away. He wrapped an arm around Phil's waist and they began slowly walking to Phil's room.</p>
<p>Once Phil was sat on the edge of his bed, Dan spoke. "It's already nine, you'll probably sleep through the night at this point. You should change and I'll go get your anxiety meds."</p>
<p>Phil hummed dismissively and flopped backwards onto the bed. </p>
<p>As Dan left the room, he called, "You're changing whether or not I'm in the room, might as well get it done with now!"</p>
<p>When Dan returned with a glass of water and a pill, Phil was in the exact position he had been before Dan left. "Sit up," Dan murmured. Once Phil had, he handed him the water and watched him swallow the pill. He set the glass on his bedside table, then walked across the room to the closet, where he found some soft pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He tossed them at Phil. </p>
<p>Phil was already asleep when the clothes hit him. He didn't open his eyes until he felt the bed dip next to him.</p>
<p>"I would let you sleep, but I know you'll be miserable if you fall asleep in jeans and a button-up shirt. Just put these on and I'll leave."</p>
<p>"What if I don't want you to leave?" Phil mumbled.</p>
<p>Dan smiled to himself. "Well, then I'll leave if you're still dressed in five minutes... That sounded really weird." </p>
<p>Phil reached down and pulled off his jeans clumsily. He sat up and found the pants to put on. Then he changed shirts.</p>
<p>"There, was that so hard?"</p>
<p>Phil nodded. Then he reached up and found Dan's hands, pulling him down on top of him, and smirked mischievously. "You're <i>mine<i> now." </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Dan giggled. "I'll sleep in here if you want, but at least let me go change and stuff?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ugh, fine."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Five minutes later, Dan returned in only his boxers. While Phil liked to be cozy while sleeping, Dan got hot. He laid down in the bed, causing Phil's eyes to flutter open. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"'Night, Dan. Sorry about the gaming video." Phil grabbed Dan's hand and fiddled with his fingers.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Something drew Dan forward. His eyes drew shut and his hands lifted. Two pairs of lips connected. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Phil should have seen it coming, he told himself. He did love Dan a lot, and he showed it pretty often. Still, when Dan kissed him, he froze up and blushed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sorry, should I stop?" Dan murmured against Phil's lips.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Still frozen, Phil stiffly but urgently shook his head. A moment later, he relaxed into the kiss, grasping Dan's hands and bringing them into his own hair. He kissed Dan until he was sure he was about to fall asleep. When he did stop, he wrapped his arms around Dan's torso and buried his head into his chest. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Dan leaned down so he could feel Phil's hair on his face. "Love you," he mumbled. He felt the vibrations of "Love you, too" where Phil's mouth touched his chest before they both fell into a deeper sleep than they'd ever been in before.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Phil take a day off for just themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Dan awoke curled around Phil. He smiled and sat up, setting off a groan from Phil.</p><p>"Come back." </p><p>Dan shrugged, laying back down next to Phil. </p><p>The pair didn't fully wake up until 11:30 a.m. Phil sat up. "Dan, we should get up."</p><p>Dan rolled over and brought himself to a standing position. He stretched his arms up and yawned. </p><p>Once they were both sat at the table, Dan made a proclamation. "Today is going to be just for us."</p><p>"What about the video?"</p><p>Dan looked at his cereal in thought. "Okay, at 7:00 we'll film, but until then the day is ours. We'll eat breakfast and then watch a movie, then for lunch we can go to Starbucks... Ooo! Or we could go to a fancy dinner if you want. Or else we can just go back to bed and stay there all day. Or I can... leave you alone." The last suggestion was barely audible. He looked at Phil and watched for a reaction. </p><p>"You idiot, I don't want you to leave me alone." Phil smiled and ruffled Dan's hair. "Actually, a day of doing nothing followed by a fancy dinner date sounds pretty fun! Or, I mean, a dinner... whatever..."</p><p>Dan bit his lip. "A dinner date sounds good. We did kinda make out last night, unless we're choosing to ignore that."</p><p>A blush raged across Phil's face. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay...?"</p><p>"Sorry. Um, I mean, I don't want to ignore it if you don't."</p><p>Dan smiled. "I don't." He watched Phil silently slurp milk from his cereal bowl. "So what does this make us... exactly?"</p><p>Phil's response came in the form of a tiny shrug.</p><p>"Well, fair enough, it <i>is<i> our day off. You done with that?" Dan took Phil's empty cereal bowl to the sink along with his, then went to the couch. "C'mere, we have anime to binge."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The rest of the morning... well, "morning" was washed away in a sea of blankets and colorful animation. Dan and Phil ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch, not waking up until 3 p.m. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mm, Phil, wake up." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Phil pressed his nose into Dan's chest, whining a muffled, "Why?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dan laughed. "It's 3 p.m. You won't be able to sleep tonight."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ugh, quit being responsible." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dan's hand tangled softly into Phil's hair. "Where are we going to dinner tonight?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They picked an expensive Italian restaurant, making reservations for 7:00 and planning to film their video afterwards. At 5:30 they started getting ready.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Phil put on a nice suit and looked at himself in the mirror, grinning with excitement. He was about to go on one of the fanciest dates of his life with his favorite person. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Meanwhile, Dan was in his room fighting with a classy nude-pink nail polish. Eventually, he got it just right and let it dry before putting on his suit. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When they met in the lounge, Dan beamed. "You look great, Phil."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Phil smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. "You do, too." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon, the Uber was there to drive them the 20 minutes to the restaurant. Dan and Phil sat shoulder-to-shoulder in the back seat, holding hands.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Phil held up Dan's fingers, noting the nail polish. He hummed. "Pretty."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dan looked at Phil fondly before kissing his cheek. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They spent the rest of the drive chattering mindlessly. Every few minutes, Phil would start to tell a story and then stiffen up, saying, "I have to save the interesting stuff for when we get there."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Am I really so boring to talk to that you need to save all that material?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Phil smiled mischievously. "Well, no..." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Okay, rude." Dan shoved Phil softly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>By the time the Uber arrived at the restaurant and Dan and Phil were seated at the table, the conversation was already flowing deeply. They discussed love and society's impact on it. They discussed their teen years and their darkest times and all of the little things they hadn't ever delved into together. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I don't know that I've ever truly loved someone romantically," Dan remarked. "I mean, I've loved <i>you<i> platonically for years, and, well, this-" He gestured between them. "Does seem pretty good. So, I guess, we'll see." He smiled and bumped Phil's foot with his.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I definitely get that."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Soon enough, the food arrived. Dan and Phil continued their conversation without fail through the entire meal. Despite the fact that both were quite introverted, this wasn't tiring. It was exhilarating, to be around someone who understands them and cares for them so genuinely.                     </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finally, it was time to go home. Dan called an Uber and the pair walked outside to wait in the cool London air. They stood on a sidewalk outside the restaurant.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thank you for doing all this, Dan."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dan grasped Phil's hand. "Thank <i>you<i>. Y'know, I've been acting all put-together and energetic, but if I was doing all of this without you... well, I couldn't. You're my- my other half." He paused. "Was I not supposed to say that? That was a little much, sorry."</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Phil laughed. "No, it was perfect. You're my other half, too. I couldn't do everything that we've done with anyone else." He turned and surprised Dan with a deep, fond kiss. "Of course I don't mind if you can't say it back yet, but I do love you." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I love you, too."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The Uber pulled up and Dan and Phil got inside.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home, Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Phil conclude their day of rest with some fluffy times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woAH plot hole!!! so yeah, the ending of this work does not make a ton of sense timing-wise if you go back and read the very beginning. hella unprofessional ik. But yeah i'm fully aware, so be mad if you want, i suppose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got home, Dan and Phil most definitely did not feel like filming a gaming video. They felt like sharing blankets and kisses and their general love for each other. But this had to get done.</p><p>Yes, the video filmed that night was full of longing stares and playful touches, and yes, the Phandom would be awfully suspicious, but there was content out. That's what really mattered. That's what meant Dan and Phil could sleep at night. </p><p>And sleep, they did. Without hesitation, Dan followed Phil to his room after getting ready for bed. They curled together under the colorful duvet. It felt right--two 6+ foot tall, clumsy bodies, together as one. </p><p>"I love you," Phil muttered, his voice muffled by Dan's hair.</p><p>Dan smiled and laid kisses along Phil's jawbone. "I love you." </p><p>This could've been seen as the beginning of a bad time in the world of Dan and Phil. And many did see it that way--as if something had gone wrong. But in the eyes of Dan and Phil, taking a break was when everything started to go right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>